From Me to You
by sweatshirts-and-snickers
Summary: Percy and Annabeth never spoke to each other when they went to the same summer camp. On her last day, he gave her a red coral pendant. Two years later they meet again at NYU, this time determined not to make the same mistakes they did before. These are the letters they write to each other. Disclaimer: Rick owns everything
1. letter one

From Me to You

 _Letter One_

Dear you,

We met what feels like a thousand years ago. At a summer camp in Long Island. We never really spoke, maybe a few words here and there, but there was always something between us. Something that made me want to hang out with you during free time. Something that made me want to sit next to you during campfire time. Something that made me want to talk to you.

You were always so quiet, so aloof from everyone else. You're only friend was Grover, and at one-point Charles and Luke. But after they left, all you had was Grover. I suppose you were fine with that. You never tried to make other friends. Of course, you had friends, but they didn't seem like … friends.

I guess I never had that many friends either. Sure, I had plenty of cabinmates, but out of all of them, Malcom was my only real friend. Whenever Grover wasn't with you, he was with me. Whenever I wasn't with Grover, I was with my cabin. You, unfortunately, didn't have any cabinmates. You spent your summer nights all alone.

Some nights, you'd climb up to your roof and just watch. Watch the sea, watch the strawberry fields. The woods and the sky. And on some nights, me. On the nights I climbed up to my cabin roof, you'd occasionally be there; three cabins away, watching me. And I'd watch you and we'd watch everything together until the (what we, the campers, called) "harpies" would come by, in which case we'd scurry down.

What were you thinking? Did you ever want to talk to me? Did you ever want to join me on my roof? If so, why didn't you? I wouldn't have stopped you. Then again, you could ask me the same thing.

In all reality, I have no idea why we never spoke to each other, or became friends. We shared the same best friend, we were both cabin counselors. I can only clearly remember two words. Two words on my last day of camp. We were sixteen.

"Good-bye, Annabeth."

I remember your voice and how indescribable it was. It reminded me of the ocean: calm, but holding back so much.

That day, before I left for California, I found a charm on my bunk bed. It was a red coral pendant. No note was left, but I knew it was from you. It smelled like the sea, with the slightest hint of the familiar strawberry scent that always breezed through the beach. How'd you get it? I added it to my camp necklace and I haven't taken it off since.

That was two years ago. Two years isn't really a long time, but it felt like a million years to me.

Now, as I write this, it's the first day of school at NYU. I walked into my history class and there you were, three rows in front of me, two seats to the right. Then I walked into my creative writing class and there you were again, this time watching me.

Your green eyes made me feel small and fourteen again, when we were in the woods and held each other's gaze until you heard Grover and walked away. I remembered your name and felt the coral pendant. Something in your eyes changed, something in my heart shifted.

I don't know when you'll receive this letter. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe never. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. Perhaps I will send it to you, but I guess you won't really know. Neither will I.

Whatever the reason, I wrote this for a reason. When I saw you watching me, I couldn't help but think that maybe – just maybe – this was meant to happen.

Sincerely,

Me.

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **AN: Hi everyone! This is my new story, From Me to You. It's about a series of letters written by Percy and Annabeth to each other. Whether or not they send them to each other is up to you. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also! I created a Twitter account, follow me! @snickersnsweats**

 **XOXO**

 **Beth**


	2. letter two

From Me to You

 _Letter Two_

Dear you,

You kept it. After all these years, you kept my red coral pendant. You touched it when you saw me, and I have to admit that emotion welled in my throat and threatened to spill from my eyes.

 _Annabeth,_ I remembered. Your gray eyes were familiar and they captivated me, just like they always used to. Whenever we'd sit on our roofs, watching each other, I sore I could still see your eyes. They looked like stars to me. Always sparkling gray, but always changing with the scenery. Like they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be.

Do you remember that night we got lost in the woods? We were fourteen and searching for something I can't remember. I was shy, and I didn't talk to you. We searched until we got lost. And there was one moment when you turned and looked at me. And I looked at you and I remember thinking that you were beautiful. Despite being sweaty and covered with dirt (not to mention how crazy your curly hair was), you looked beautiful.

As we stood there I wanted to kiss you. I had never kissed anyone before, but I wanted to kiss you. We didn't know anything about each other, but (I can't deny it now) somehow, I had feelings for you. And I could've sworn that we took a step towards each other, but we heard Chiron and Grover calling our names and we ran off to them. Everyone was asking where we'd been, that Grover and Tyson (do you remember him?) had already found the prize.

Nobody believed us when we said that we just got lost.

However, now that I realize it, I wouldn't have believed us either. To be honest, I was a complete idiot for not kissing you. This time around I promise I won't make the same mistakes. I promise, if I ever happen to get the chance, I'll kiss you.

Okay, that was weird. Sorry.

When I saw you today in writing class, my feet decided to have a mind of their own. Then suddenly I was sitting next to you, smiling. You looked at me with your bold gray eyes and you smiled back. I felt my cheeks redden. Your smile was beautiful, and it could have moved the darkest, most evil man's heart. And it moved mine.

Your lips parted (sorry, but I noticed you have very nice lips. Very kissable) like you wanted to say something. But then you shook your head slightly and your lips melted back into a soft smile. Your eyes fell to our feet. What were you thinking? What did you want to say? The question is still in the back of my mind, even now.

After class ended, we got up and walked out into the hall. I looked back at you and – oh _god_ – I wanted to say something. _Anything_. Your name, good-bye. Perhaps your number? But you beat me to the words and when you spoke, all rational thought flew out of my head.

"Bye, Percy."

You remembered my name?

You remembered my name!

I couldn't manage to do or say or think anything. God, I don't think I've ever felt for stupid or embarrassed in my life than I did in that moment. I made a weird noise (oh _god_ ) and you laughed, walking away.

I thought I wasn't going to make any more mistakes? Well, here I am, writing this letter and listing all the things I could've done or said. I could have asked you to lunch. Or maybe asked for your number. I could have walked you to your next class or back to your dorm. Goodness gracious, I'm so stupid.

Please, I'm begging myself, no more mistakes!

Let me ask: if I sent this letter to you, would you write back? If I ever conjured the confidence to ask for your number, would you give it to me? If I somehow managed to get the words out of my throat, would you respond?

Perhaps I won't know until I do it. And perhaps one day I will. Until then, I suppose, I'm stuck with regret and a bunch of "what-if's" and the lovely feeling your eyes give me.

Your eyes and your smile.

You're beautiful, beautiful eyes. And your even lovely smile,

Sincerely,

Me.

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sooo this is Percy's letter to Annabeth. AGAIN, whether or not they send the letters is up to you. ALSO: I'm FINALLY updating** _ **My Soulmate's Name**_ **later today or tomorrow!**

 **Love you all to the ends of the universe and back!**

 **XOXO**

 **Beth**


	3. letter three

From Me to You

 _Letter Three_

Dear you,

You sat next to me in class again. I looked at you and you looked at me and your eyes… God, your eyes. I can't quite describe how I felt, but I _felt_ and it was because of you. I smiled at you, you smiled at me, and even when you looked away I kept smiling. Don't ask me why. I don't necessarily have an answer. I guess it was just you.

When class ended, we stood and talked out together. Walking behind you, I noticed a lot of little things about you. Including the way your hair curls at the tips. That your skin is covered in faint freckles. There's a beauty mark where your neck meets you jaw. And another on where your neck meets your shoulder. You've got faded scars peeking out from … well, sort of everywhere. You can hardly see them, but it's nice to know I'm not the only one with scars everywhere.

Oh, um, sorry if that was weird. I've always been so attentive to details. When I was younger, I learned that the smallest details about someone could tell you a lot about them. So, I guess I've gotten into a habit of examining everyone so I get an understanding of who they are and how to act around them.

Anyway, we stood together by one of the benches. We sat and I wanted to say something so badly – _so badly_ – but the words caught in my throat. I looked at you again, praying that you would say something (I was so stupid for saying good-bye yesterday! I'm so sorry about that!). Thank the sky that you did.

"So, uh, what are you doing right now?"

I smiled (smiling around you is so easy, it's kind of annoying), "Nothing."

That was a lie. I had promised my roommate, Piper, that I would get lunch with her. But there was no way in the world I was going to turn you down for her. For heaven's sake, I lived with her. I only saw you for a few hours a day. Before I could forget, I texted Piper saying I couldn't make it, then silenced my phone. She would be calling like crazy. I wouldn't be answering.

"Let's go."

You smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. We went to go get lunch. At the cafeteria, you got two burgers and a soda. I watched from the other side of the table as you inhaled both burgers. Occasionally, I took my eyes off of you to eat my sandwich, but you're so insanely (and weirdly) cute when you eat that I only got in a few bites. On your last bite, you noticed me looking, and you blushed (as red as your ketchup) when I laughed.

After that, I got out a pen and a piece of paper. It had been so long since I've played tic-tac-toe, though I don't know why. I slid the paper towards you and you smirked.

"Challenge accepted, Annabeth." We played five games. I beat you in all of them. You furrowed your brows and held your head like it was going to burst. I was drowning in my tears from laughing so hard. People were staring at us, but I didn't care. I was so loopy with happiness. I could tell that you were, too. In the end, you threw down your pen, claiming that I was cheating. I asked how you went about cheating in tic-tac-toe. You said you didn't know, but I was managing it somehow.

Everything was perfect until I checked my phone. Ten missed called from Piper. Fifteen messages. And twenty minutes until my next class.

I stood up (scaring you). I need to get to my dorm quickly, and to my class even quicker. I left all my books in my room. You stood with me, fidgeting, and trying to smile.

I swallowed, "I need to get to class."

You nodded and before I could second guess myself (or first guess myself), I stepped over the chair in between us and kissed you on the cheek. You were so red. It was so cute. My heart was going crazy. I'm positive that I was redder than you.

I managed a good-bye, grabbed our tic-tac-toe paper and my bag, and ran out. I don't even remember getting to my dorm or even to my class. All I remember are the thousand of butterflies flooding my stomach and my heart doing flip after flip after flip.

Sincerely,

Me

 **AN: Hello again. So,** _ **My Soulmate's Name**_ **will be updated in the next two or three days!**

 **XOXO**

 **Beth**


End file.
